


In His Dreams

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [20]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios has a not-so-innocent dream about his maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Aphrodisiac.

The first thing Helios noticed as he entered the sitting room of his maiden's suite was the candles. Casting off a warm, romantic glow, they were scattered everywhere throughout the room, making the need for artificial lighting unnecessary. Indeed, the room was otherwise dark, the only other source of light being the bright full moon that shone in through the large window.

In the center of the room, he saw that a table for two had been set. A group of five pure white candles had been set together in the middle of the table, making the light more concentrated there than the rest of the room, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice. Walking over to the table, he noticed that it was one of his favorites and began to pour two glasses, wondering where Serenity was. Diana, who he had run into on the way to Serenity's suite, had told him to go right in, but his maiden was no where in sight.

"Serenity?" he called. "Are you here?"

Just then, the door that lead to Serenity's bedroom opened, revealing his beloved maiden, although she looked quite different than her usual self. In contrast to her usual flowing dresses of innocent pastels, Serenity wore a curve-hugging, burgundy gown that made her look more the vixen than the maiden, especially when she turned around. The dress was almost completely backless, and a golden chain dropped down from the collar, ending with a garnet stone that fell right at the small of her back.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Helios tightened his grip around his champagne glass so he wouldn't accidentally drop it.

"Do you like it?" Serenity asked coyly, though by the smile on her blood-red lips, it was obvious she already knew the answer.

Helios could only nod, unable to take his eyes off of her as he silently offered her the other glass. She had always been a beautiful girl, but that night, Serenity was absolutely stunning, showing off a side of herself he had never seen before. He had to admit he quite liked it.

"Shall we eat?" she suggested, indicating the two plates on the table, which were suddenly filled with oysters.

Funny, Helios didn't remember seeing them before, but he pushed the thought from his mind and pulled one of the chairs out from under the table so Serenity could sit down. As she did so, he caught a whiff of her jasmine-scented perfume.

The dinner, which consisted of nearly every rumored aphrodisiac known to man, was delicious, and the food certainly worked its mythical magic on him. By the time dessert - a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries - arrived, they could barely keep their hands off of each other, Serenity abandoning her chair to sit on his lap. They took turns feeding each other, stopping in between each strawberry to give each other lingering kisses and soft caresses.

"Maybe…we…should…continue…this in…my bedroom," Serenity said breathlessly during one such kiss, the strawberries by then all but forgotten.

Helios agreed, standing up while still holding Serenity in his arms and heading to her bedroom. As in the sitting room, the room was lit by candlelight, and somebody had strewn red rose petals all over her pillows and bedspread. After Helios gently set Serenity back down on her feet, they continued where they had left off, passionately kissing each other as they helped take each other's clothes off.

Serenity, as it turned out, had not been wearing anything at all underneath her sexy dress. As the gown slipped down to her ankles, revealing her beautiful nude form, she temporarily broke away from their kisses, letting Helios take it all in. She then led him over to the bed, ridding him of his last piece of clothing - his boxers - before laying back and offering herself completely to him.

For a long moment, Helios simply stared down at her, taking in every inch of her pale white skin from her full round breasts to her mile long legs. She was unbelievable beautiful, just as he had imagined, and he couldn't believe it was finally happening. Joining her on the bed, he fought against his desire to just go for it and took things nice and slow, exploring her body like a detective looking for clues. Her sighs and lustful moans told him when he was on the right track, and he became even more excited by her reactions. In fact, for one moment, he thought he even felt the earth move.

Unfortunately…

"Helios-sama, wake up! You're going to be late for morning prayers."

Groaning, Helios opened his eyes and found himself staring up not at the face of his maiden, but of Aurora, one the Maenads who lived with him at the shrine. He quickly realized he was back in Elysion, sleeping in his own bed, and what he thought had been an earthquake had only been Aurora shaking him awake.

He blushed in embarrassment and sighed.

A dream.

It had only been a dream.


End file.
